Rest and Relaxation
by confessorlove
Summary: After a long day in meetings with the council, Richard helps Kahlan relax. Written for the body: back square on my kissbingo card for the challenge on livejournal


She was exhausted. Mediating disputes in the council chambers was wearing on her. All she wanted to do was go back to the comfort of their room and relax. Her back hurt, sitting in that stiff chair didn't do very good things to her back which was already sore from the extra weight of the child. Months had passed since she first told Richard of the baby and they both were just as excited today as the day she first told him. That magical night at the Falls of Aldermont seemed so long ago and other times like only yesterday.

She smiled as she thought back to that day. Walking back to her room in a much better mood then she had been when she first left the council chambers. The council was still arguing and her condition didn't stop them from needing her to mediate their disputes. She doubted they would give her much of a break after the birth either but she would deal with that when the time came. And more than likely, she wouldn't have to deal with it at all. Richard would insist that she needed her rest.

When she reached her room Richard was lounging in a chair in front of the fire. She smiled at him when he turned to look at her, attempting to rub her lower back as she closer the distance between them. He could tell she was in pain, her back always hurt after meetings with the council; he wanted to make her feel better. She sank down into the chair opposite him releasing a soft moan as she did. "Kahlan, are you alright? Can I do anything for you?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness; he was always willing to do things for her. "I would love a bath," she said with a wistful sigh. "I really need to relax after that meeting."

"Sure. Let me get it ready for you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her temple before going to draw her bath for her, adding some sweet smelling lavender bath oil to the water, hoping the scent would relax her.

While he drew her bath she slipped out of her dress, wrapping herself up in her robe. She came into the bathroom when he called to her, dipping her hand in the water, testing the temperature, smelling the lavender oil. "Thanks." She shrugged off her robe and handed it to him then sinking into the tub.

He set the robe over the back of the chair to her vanity. "Do you need any help?" He spoke as he watched her clip her hair up, keeping it out of the water and the bath oil that wouldn't be good for it.

She smiled at him. He was so considerate. All he wanted to do was take care of her. "Would you wash my back? It's hard for me to reach."

He smiled before removing his shirt and kneeling on the floor behind the tub. He took the soap in his hands, working up a rich lather then massaged it into her back, not only cleaning her but working all the knots and kinks out of her muscles. His touch was relaxing her, calming her. She was at peace as he worked all the stress away. His touch was meant to do nothing but relax, she'd had a long and stressful day, she needed this little bit of peace.

She continued relaxing under his touch, the smell of the lavender making her sleepy. "She should be here soon," rubbing loving circles over her very swollen belly as she spoke.

"Any day now I would say," he spoke without an ounce of fear, brushing a stray strand of hair off her back and kissing her, right between her shoulder blades, the gentle touch of his lips on her back making her smile.

"I can't wait. I want nothing more than to finally see her and hold her in my arms."

"I know. Me either. It is so exciting to think that any day now we will have a new little life to take care of and be responsible for."

"We still have to decide on a name."

"Hmm. What names did you have in mind Kahlan?" He continued massaging her back as he spoke, easing the tension from her muscles.

"I don't know, maybe Elizabeth or Victoria. What do you think?"

"Well we could name her Mary or Taralynn after one of my mother's but I have always liked the name Caroline."

"Naming her after your mother would be really nice but I agree with you. Caroline is a very nice name. It just seems sort of right for her."

"It does seem right. Caroline Amnell-Rahl."

"It fits her. Caroline it is," she said as she rubbed loving circles over her swollen belly. "I can't wait to see you Caroline."

He continued rubbing her back, letting his fingers work out all of her tension; he could feel her relaxing under his touch. He noticed her drooping eyelids, exhaustion starting to settle over her body. "You should get some rest. Creator knows you won't get any when Caroline gets here," he said with a chuckle.

"I know." She extended her hand for him to help her out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel as she stepped out of the water. He dried her off and before she slipped into a clean nightgown, unclipping her hair and brushing it before making her way to the bed.

He followed her, watching as she got herself ready for bed and climbed between the sheets, making herself comfortable in the blankets as Richard joined her, pulling her back against his chest and holding her to him. He draped his arm over her enlarged belly, fingers dancing lightly over their unborn child as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent so uniquely hers.

"Sleep my love. Morning will be here before you know it."

"I know. I love you." Her voice had a quiet, sleepy quality to it as she spoke.

"I love you too, Kahlan." He pulled the blankets around them as she drifted into unconsciousness, watching her sleep so peacefully. He was so glad that her back rub seemed to have done the trick. He was willing to give her one every night for the rest of his life if it would ease her stress away, help her sleep so peacefully. He continued holding her in his arms, her back against his chest, as he drifted into dreams of their daughter who would be here any day.


End file.
